Regal Union
With the Wedding between King Ezekiel-Amdaeus Oxton and Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes approaching, Hilde begins to have doubts about marrying Zeke, even resorting to drugs... This won't end well... Or will it?... Plot Somewhere, over the Rainbow Amy-Evie finishes a call with her co-wedding planner. She tells Zeke and Hilde that the people who are setting up the Wedding Decorations are asking where they want the Wedding to be at. Zeke asks Hilde, who's laying on the couch. Hilde says that she doesn't know, somewhere where it would really mean something. Zeke mentions that maybe they could have it in front of Buckingham Palace's Gardens, or even the Courtyard of Castle Oxton. Hilde tells him maybe Castle Oxton, is it is where he partially grew up. John tells Amy-Evie that the Designers for the Wedding Gazebo have been stranded out on the Highway between Norfolk and Amessex. Amy-Evie mentions that the Gazebo has to be transported to Castle Oxton, in Scotland. John leaves, saying that maybe he'll get Ivan and Natalia to help. Amy-Evie tells Zeke that she'll plan the perfect wedding for him and Hilde, and Zeke thanks Amy-Evie. Hilde mentions that she's feeling tired, and is going to go home. Zeke kisses Hilde goodbye, as he escorts her to her motorcycle. Hilde then leaves the Oxton Household and drives to her home. In her home, Hilde broods, before pulling out a pillbottle and taking a pill. She mentions how her PTSD will probably kill her one day. She notices that she took the last pill, and tosses the bottle way. Hilde goes to her home and begins to lie down. Hilde questions herself and her values. She cites everything that she's done with her life, and declares that that's not good enough for Zeke. Pharmaceuticals Hilde and Zeke drive through London streets in Zeke's Aston Martin. As they drive passed Big Ben, Hilde asks Zeke what he loves about her. Zeke lists all the reasons why he loves Hilde. Zeke asks why, and Hilde tells him she was wondering. Hilde mentions that she's feeling weary, and still needs to buy her prescription. Zeke tells Hilde that there is a Pharmacy up ahead, and parks. They walk up to the Pharmacy. Zeke follows Hilde as she looks for Painkillers. Zeke reminds Hilde to get her prescription. Hilde asks the Pharmacist for it, and he goes in the back and brings it to her. Hilde realizes she has no money, and Zeke offers to pay for them. Hilde thanks Zeke, as they leave the Pharmacy. Hilde asks Zeke if he could drop her off at home, and Zeke complies. Zeke stops by a Shop and buys Hilde her favorite soda. Hilde asks Zeke what's with all the gifts, and Zeke mentions that he can tell that Hilde is feeling anxiety for their wedding. Somewhere, Over the Rainbow II As Zeke drops Hilde off at her home, he offers to assist her into her home. Hilde declines the offer, and Zeke runs up to her and gives her a kiss. Zeke tells her that he loves her, and that if she has any doubts about herself, she has more purpose than she realizes. Zeke leaves, as Hilde enters her home. Hilde puts down her drugs, as she goes to the window to see Zeke drive off in his Aston Martin. She asks Zeke for forgiveness. She dresses in dark clothing and leaves her home, walking through the streets of London. She walks into a dark part of the city, and she meets her drug dealer. Hilde asks for "Something Sophisticated". Her drug dealer hands her a bag of heroine, and a bag of "No Man's Drug". Hilde pays her drug dealer, as he asks her what it's for. Hilde tells him that it's to get away from her pain. Hilde then leaves and returns to her home. The Drug Dealer walks away, only to be met with a shadowy figure. The figure asks what he just gave "that woman". The drug dealer tries to run, but is shot and killed. Hilde opens a bottle of English-Uila and gulps it all down, while taking her pills and the painkillers. She warms up a spoon, and begins to melt the heroin. She loads a needle, and injects the heroin into herself. She looks at the "No Man's Drug", and decides to try a small leaf, though it surprises her, as it is rainbow colored. She begins to close her eyes, as the drugs kick in. She begins to see bizarre images as the reality around her changes. She begins to see animals and humans morphing into other forms. She spots an image of her mother and father, before she starts seeing the colors of the British flag, then the German flag, and then the colors of a rainbow. The feelings begin to go away, as the drugs wear off. She mentions that she likes the feeling of both, but realizes that the rest of her bag is gone. She starts to feel unsettlement, and runs to her bathroom and vomits. She takes some more medicine and more painkillers, before she receives a call from Briony. She ignores Briony's call, as she turns on the fan. She then gets a call from Zeke, and she ignores it as well. She then grabs the rest of her heroin and injects herself with it. After dropping the needle, she overdoses, and falls to the floor. Briony walks in the front door and begins to worry over Hilde's unconscious body. She calls an Ambulance, begging her cousin not to die. An Ambulance arrives, and the paramedics try to revive Hilde, but fail. They place Hilde in an Ambulance and race to the Hospital. Briony spots Hilde's phone, and notices that Zeke is calling. Zeke asks where Hilde is, and Briony mentions that she's at the Hospital. Iridescent The Ambulance arrives and race Hilde into the Emergency room. Zeke arrives in his Motorcycle, and runs in. He demands to see Hilde, but the doctor refuses for him to do so. Zeke asked what happened, and the doctor mentions that her cousin found her lying unconscious from an overdose. The doctors try to revive Hilde, as Zeke watches in devastated horror. Zeke begins to shed tears, begging for Hilde not to die. A few hours later, the Doctor walks in to the waiting room, where Zeke and Briony are. He tells them that they diagnosed the amount of drugs that they detected in Hilde's bloodstream, and mentions that she's been taking drugs for a long time. Briony gasps in horror, as Zeke thanks the doctor for the news. The doctor tells that they don't know if Hilde might make it out or not, and that they'll have to pray for her. Zeke accepts, and the doctor offers for them to see her in there. Briony leaves, telling Zeke that she doesn't want to see her cousin possibly on Death's Doorstep. Zeke enters the room and sits by Hilde's bedside. Reconciling A few days later, Hilde wakes up, with Zeke at her side. Zeke hugs Hilde, and spills all of his emotions into it. He asks Hilde why she took drugs. Hilde tells Zeke that she felt that she was never good enough for Zeke, and that she's a nobody, no worth to her name, and that marrying THE King of England. She asks Zeke why he would wanna marry someone like her. Zeke tells Hilde that even if he didn't become the King of England, he would love her with all his heart. Zeke tells Hilde that he's been hiding something from her, that he wished to keep secret from her, till their Honeymoon. Hilde asks what it is. Zeke tells Hilde that several years ago, he went to great lengths to find Hilde's ancestry. He discovered that on her mother's side, Hilde is related to Sir Lancelot, Sherlock Holmes, and Montgomery Falsworth; and that on her father's side, she's related to not only a German-Jewish Holocaust survivor, but she is the daughter of King Otto von Zidlitz, the King of Germany. Zeke mentions that her parents died when she was a mere infant. Zeke mentions that she contacted every single Officer in Germany that were loyal to King Otto, and asked Hilde's deceased grandmother, Anna-Maria, about her family. Hilde asks why they try to hide the truth from her, and Zeke mentions that he wanted to protect her from her father's enemies. Hilde kisses Zeke, and Zeke kisses Hilde back. Zeke mentioned that he tried to stop her from overdosing, by killing the man who sold her drugs, and Hilde promises to stop taking drugs. Zeke thanks Hilde, and Zeke asks where she wants to be married. Hilde tells her husband Castle Oxton's Gardens. Somewhere, over the Rainbow III A few days later, Zeke begins to grow worried, as Arthur calms him down. Down the aisle, Hilde begins to walk down the aisle, with Elizabeth and Briony carrying her veil. The Priest then begins the ceremony. He asks Zeke and Hilde to exchange vows, and both complete them, and say their I Do's. Zeke and Hilde kiss, and Zeke asks Hilde how it feels to be the new Queen of England. Hilde asks how it feels to marry a German Princess, and Zeke tells her touche. During the Wedding Party, Hilde and Zeke begin to dance on the dance-floor, as a certain song plays over. Elizabeth appears with a friend. Everyone begins to dance at the party, Elizabeth with her friend, Natalia and Martin, Zachary and Olinda, Michael and Sophie, while John and Gordon do an Irish Dance. Viviane Wembly and Sir Edmind appear there as well, as Edmund congratulates King Ezekiel-Amadeus. Zeke tells Hilde it's time for their Honeymoon, and Cogman drives Zeke's car up. As Hilde walks to the car, she tosses her flowers back, and Benjamin Christ catches them. Benjamin then kisses Elizabeth, only to be chased away by Zeke. Zeke then gets in his car, and both him an Hilde drive away. Amy-Evie asks how long it will be till Hilde gives birth to a child, and everyone just stares at her. Featured Characters * Amy-Evie Oxton * Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton * Brunnhildegard von Zidlitz * John Oxton * Roadster * Pharmacist * Hilde's Drug Dealer * Briony Holmes-Falsworth * Medical Doctor * Arthur Smith * Elizabeth Oxton * Benjamin Christ * Natalia Oxton * Martin Guillard * Zachary Oxton * Olinda Zeigler * Annabelle Oxton * Michael Oxton * Sophie Martel * Gordon Boyega Soundtrack * "Oh My God" by Ida Maria * "Planet Sizes" by Steve Mason * "You're the One that I want" by Olivia Newton-John & John Travolta * "The Passenger" by Siouxsie and the Banshees Notes * Hildegard's backstory is revealed in this episode, background-wise. * Hilde's cousin, Briony, finally appears in the series, even though her parents were killed in Season 1. * Benjamin Christ is just here for a cameo appearance. He won't return till Fire and Rescue Part 1. * The song that plays at the end is pretty obvious if you look at the Soundtrack. Episode Script Regal Union Script